Crónicas Organizadas de Rosie Weasley
by MJMurdock
Summary: SPOILERS. De hecho muchísimos Spoilers, puesto que esta es la vida de Rosie Weasley, en séptimo curso, contada por ella misma. Humor al estilo del Diario Maníacoobsesivo de Lily Evans, pero con un personaje totalmente distinto: la hija mayor de Ron Weasle
1. Crónica I

Semana número I

Rosie's- Crónicas Organizadas de Rosie Weasley.

Crónica I

Lo sé, todas las historias convencionales comienzan con el principio de algo, pero la palabra "convencional" no está en mi diccionario. O, al menos, no debería. Casi todo lo que me rodea es absolutamente anormal, no en un modo despectivo sino en cierto tono de desprecio cariñoso, como cuando insultas a alguien porque le quieres… no, no sé si me explico.

Tomemos un pequeño ejemplo (porque está más que demostrado que estas cosas deben enseñarse con ejemplos): mi hermano. Con sus quince añitos, es un puñetero genio de las matemáticas, de la alquimia y en definitiva de todo lo que pueda contarse, medirse, pesarse, ordenarse o mezclarse. Y, sin embargo, es un vago, un auténtico desordenado, dejado, holgazán, apático, perezoso e insolente. Debería comenzar a preguntarme cuál es la exacta razón por la que le quiero, y si no la encuentro, debería revisar ambas partidas de nacimiento en busca de algo que indique que en realidad no es mi hermano y que a alguno de los dos nos encontraron un buen día en la puerta de casa cuando mis padres venían del cine.

Así que, como podrás comprender… no, mi vida no es del todo normal. Y si te contara… pero no lo haré. Como te explicaba, esto comienza al final. Al final del verano, porque si tengo que escoger entre decir que es el final del verano o decir que es el principio del curso, escojo el verano. Era mi última semana, y cualquier estudiante de diecisiete años entiende lo que significa la última semana del último verano que tendrás jamás. A decir verdad, ahora que lo pienso la gente no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que significa, porque antes del último año, crees que todos los veranos serán así, que siempre tendrás tiempo para no hacer absolutamente nada.

Yo, a mi manera, sabía que no era verdad, tenía muy claro lo que quería y no quería hacer. No quería volver a clase. ¡No quería! De ningún modo. Me sorprendí a mí misma, porque se me daba bien el colegio, se me daba muy bien. Pero… al principio era porque no me apetecía volver, no quería pasar por lo mismo de cada año: el tren, las horas de estudio, las horas de no dormir… pero después… era por Robbie.

Veraneo en Australia, con mis padres, y mis abuelos, cosa que en mi familia es relativamente poca gente. Y allí, en verano… es invierno, sin fiestas, sin árboles de navidad ni regalos, ni nada, simplemente invierno. Como no, mi madre nos obligó a todos a ponernos los esquís desde que tuvimos uso de razón y, aunque a mi padre no le gustaba mucho que, con cinco y siete añitos, fuéramos de aquí para allá deslizándonos a toda velocidad, ahora se nos da mejor que bien. Hugo participa en concursos de velocidad, y mi madre le tiene prohibido usar la magia para correr más, pero cuatro primeras posiciones en las competiciones júnior hacen sospechar a cualquiera. Yo, por mi parte, me quedo en casa todo lo que puedo. Y allí es dónde empezó lo de Robbie.

Robbie Banks, era un chico que vivía un par de calles más debajo de dónde nosotros solíamos alquilar nuestra casa en verano. Mi abuela se pasó tres veranos seguidos repitiéndome lo buen chico que era, que debería hablarle, salir a jugar o lo que fuera que fuese lo que hacemos los adolescentes. Pero yo sabía que secretamente guardaba la esperanza de hacer de alcahueta y que de mí saliera una especie de yo en versión coqueta, me maquillara a todo color, me alisara el pelo o incluso, saliera a cenar. Mi abuela llevaba tres años repitiéndomelo, él llevaba tres años intentando que le hiciera caso con toda clase de proposiciones para pasar el tiempo, y yo llevaba tres largos años dándole largas.

No era por él, él era un encanto, el problema estaba en que yo no comprendía exactamente cual era el sentido de todo aquello. Quiero decir, el sentido de establecer una relación con alguien a quién solo vas a ver un par o tres semanas al año. No lo negaré, era tremendamente atractivo y en cuanto se fue haciendo mayor y adquiriendo ciertos hábitos como el de despeinarse el pelo al rascarse la cabeza y perdiendo otros, como el e balancearse adelante y atrás cada vez que me preguntaba si tenía la tarde libre, fue adquiriendo un atractivo que simplemente no puedo describir. Pero seguía sin entender porqué debería hacerle caso, sabía que si pasaba tiempo con él, si me hacía su amiga, terminaría gustándome, lo sabía, me conocía muy bien, y no quería, bajo ningún término, establecer una relación con alguien a quién no iba a ver en prácticamente un año. A eso, se le denomina autodefensa. Le había puesto toda clase de excusas, desde "tengo que estudiar" hasta "he leído en el horóscopo que hoy no puedo salir de casa", pasando por "tengo un helado frito en el horno…".

Pero aquel día, mi hermano tenía una competición y yo una gripe de aquellas que hacen historia. Así que, mi abuela, amablemente, se ofreció a no pasar las horas de frío y empujones, a cambio de cuidar de mí. Si hubiera estado en mi casa mi abuela Molly me hubiera preparado una sopa milagrosa y se me hubiera pasado en diez minutos, pero, aunque mi madre hubiera sabido hacerla, en Australia andan escasos de ingredientes.

Debían ser las diez de la mañana y yo, aceptando que no podía hacer nada por aliviar los síntomas, no me había levantado de la cama, aunque llevaba media hora despierta. Podía oler el chocolate caliente que mi abuela me estaba preparando abajo, así que cogí un par de cojines y me volví a meter en la cama, incorporada, despeinadísima, pálida, ojerosa y mocosa, esperando el sabroso desayuno.

Llamaron a la puerta, pude oír a mi abuela darle la bienvenida a alguien , pero no le di importancia porque mi abuela ya había recibido alguna visita de una amiga que tenía en los alrededores y además, si decidía salir y dejarme sola, mejor que mejor. Pero no era ninguna vecina… a los quince segundos oí los pasos de alguien subiendo pesadamente las escaleras, pensé en mi chocolate caliente… me imaginé que mi abuela me subiría una taza humeante. Pero se abrió la puerta y un nervioso pero sonriente Robbie entró en mi habitación.

Fue un poco violento, no porque me moqueara la nariz, ni porque tuviera algo entre una cresta y dos coletas en la cabeza, ni porque todavía conservara los restos de maquillaje del día anterior desparramados por toda la cara, eso me daba igual… quiero decir, ¿para qué querría causarle buena impresión? Me había negado a gustarle durante tres años y no iba a empezar ahora. El problema era que el chico es muggle, y mi habitación es la que toda bruja adolescente, más o menos, tiene: una fotografía enorme de mí misma y media familia, obviamente, en movimiento, colgaba de la pared (una versión en miniatura de mi primo Albus metía la trenza de mi prima Dominique en un pote de tinta, y mis primas Lucy y Molly perseguían a mi hermano a todo correr), había un estandarte de Gryffindor en la pared de justo encima de mi escritorio, por no decir que encima de él tenía un par de calderos y alguna probeta con lo que, seguro no era agua colorada ni mucho menos zumo.

Lo peor, la fotografía, le cogía justo de frente, pero solo se extrañó un momento y enseguida volvió la cabeza hacia mí y dio un par de pasos en dirección a la cama.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo.

Yo solo le miré con cara de póker, llevaba unos pantalones de pana negra, un jersey marrón y sostenía un gorro azul de lana en la mano, cosa que explicaba muy bien que él también estuviera tan despeinado. Pero, debo admitir, que le sentaba tan bien cómo a alguien puede sentarle estar despeinado. Por lo demás, es decir, descartando el atractivo de su aspecto desaliñado y su mirada confusa, el chico era más bien mediocre, tenía los ojos de un marrón mediocre, unas cejas más bien gruesas a conjunto con su pelo, de un castaño claro también bastante mediocre.

- Me ha dicho tu abuela que tienes la gripe.- insistió.

Asentí lentamente y tragué saliva al ver que se tomaba la libertad de pedirme permiso con la mirada para sentarse a mi lado en la cama. No esperó respuesta y se sentó justo delante de mí.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que entre mis cavilaciones sobre la decoración de mi habitación a él le había dado tiempo a cerrar la puerta. Me sonrió y, creo, comprendió que no me hacía mucha gracia que siguiera restregándome que estaba enferma, cuando aquello era indiscutible.

- Estoy mejor pero… sigo teniendo algo de fiebre. – dije no muy convencida.

Pareció contento de que le contestara, aunque fuera una conversación un poco estúpida.

- Rose….

- Llámame Rosie.- le interrumpí. No fue un acto de cortesía, ni que quisiera establecer ninguna clase de relación de confianza, es que odio que me llamen Rose.

- Oh, bien. – tampoco se lo tomó muy bien, porque hablaba en una especie de tono solemne de discurso de principio de curso- Es que me gustaría…

A veces, la vida es más oportuna de lo que parece, y el hecho de que justo en ese momento mi abuela nos interrumpiera trayéndome una bandeja con el chocolate caliente, solo me dio una razón más para creer en alguna especie de ser o seres superiores que dominan el cosmos a su antojo.

Él se puso en pie y dejó que, con una sonrisa más bien pícara que de típica ancianita buena, mi abuela me pusiera una rebosante taza de chocolate y galletas justo delante. Se marchó cerrando la puerta no sin antes ofrecerle una taza a Robbie que, por cierto, rechazó, y insistiendo en que, él podía quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Se quedó de pie, viendo como me tomaba los primeros sorbos del chocolate.

- Tu abuela es muy amable. – asentí algo sarcástica.

Y entonces se nos vino encima un silencio incómodo. Las mesas plegables me hacen gracia, pero terminan por hacérseme muy pero que muy incómodas, me siento bajita, así que decidí quitármela de encima e intenté ponerla sobre el escritorio, me ayudó enseguida. Pero me entendió mal… porque volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Le maldije, no literalmente, claro, aunque hubiera estado bien.

- Cuando estés mejor, estaría bien que…

No estaba para esto, me moqueaba la nariz, me dolía la cabeza y me sentía arder la frente, no tenía ganas de que viniera a hacerme la enésima propuesta de una cita, que ya debería haber aprendido que yo no quería.

- Robbie, - así que le interrumpí- no tengo ganas de que nos veamos en vacaciones, ni de que nos hagamos amigos, ni de que veamos películas juntos, creo que terminarías gustándome y no quiero que eso pase. Pensaba que ya lo habías entendido, porque siempre te estoy poniendo excusas para no verte.

Hay algo que deberíais saber de mí, a veces, tengo ataques de sinceridad. Pero no sé en que parte de mi pequeño discurso debió de perderse, porque inmediatamente después se me acercó peligrosamente y me besó, amenazando la seguridad de mi querido chocolate caliente.

En cuestión de segundos, yo le miré concentrando toda mi intención en que mi mirada dijera "¿Cuándo te he dicho yo que hicieras eso?", y él se puso en pie y se marchó sin decir una palabra más.

Pero tengo que admitir que mi vida no es precisamente interesante, y esa clase de escenas más propias de una novela de Jane Austen no suelen ocurrirme muy a menudo. Así que, en mis ratos libres, es decir, en los momentos en que no tenía que soportar que mi abuela hiciera comentarios malintencionados sobre porqué Robbie se había marchado tan rápidamente, reflexioné seriamente sobre ello. Por una parte, aquello seguía sin tener mucho sentido, volveríamos a casa en una semana, él podría sospechar que soy una bruja, y no me hace ninguna gracia, pero por otro lado, hacía mucho que nadie sentía algo así por mí, o al menos, lo demostraba, así que me decidí. La única manera de quitármelo de encima era decirle que era una bruja, que me tomara por loca y no quisiera verme más.

Pasé toda la mañana en la cama, con esa idea en mi cabeza, configurando un discurso e incluso ensayando una mirada de loca de atar. Pero por la tarde me comencé a encontrar mejor, y decidí ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, para pasar el resto del día delante del televisor.

En poco tiempo me quise morir. Volvió a sonar el timbre y pensé que volvería a ser él, y cuando mi abuela sonrió de oreja a oreja levantándose del sofá para ir a abrir, consideré volver a despeinarme y meterme en la cama. Pero la voz de mi padre me tranquilizó. Él, mi abuelo y mi hermano cantaban a pleno pulmón no se qué himno triunfal. La primera en entrar en el comedor fue mi madre, no se había quitado ni la chaqueta ni el gorro.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño?- dijo, y me puso la mano en la frente.

- Bien, mamá, mejor.

- ¡Hermione! – mi padre entró como una avalancha en el comedor, hablando un par de tonos por encima de lo normal, se le veía acalorado y muy pero que muy contento- ¿Dónde están…?- mi madre le hizo bajar la voz con una de sus miradas de cejo fruncido, entonces me miró a mí como diciendo "seguro que a Rosie le duele la cabeza", lo cual no era exactamente verdad, entonces él repitió la pregunta en voz baja- ¿Dónde están las llaves del coche? Hugo quiere que vayamos a por algo para celebrar… - de repente, pereció acordarse de algo importante, dio un par de pasos hacia nosotras y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá- ¡oh! ¿Estás mejor, Rosie?

Me recordaba al abuelo Arthur cuando hacía esas cosas. Asentí sonriente.

No tardaron en dejarme en paz, mamá simplemente se quitó la chaqueta y el gorro y terminó sentada en otro sofá, igual que mi abuela. Y ahí estábamos, mi abuela, mi madre y yo viendo concurso televisivo. Casi agradecí que volvieran a llamar al timbre.

Y esta vez sí era él. Papá asomó la cabeza por la puerta del comedor, sonriente y con las cejas alzadas.

- Rosie tiene una visita. – dijo, sin tono burlón ni destacando ninguna palabra, ni nada. No hacía falta, la simple idea de que yo tuviera una visita, alteró la paz familiar y transformó a mi abuela en un ser eternamente sonriente, y a mamá en unos ojos inquisitivos.

- Voy.- dije tajantemente, me puse en pié, y fui en dirección al vestíbulo.

Antes de poder llegar siquiera a la puerta, pude oír a mi hermano cantando alguna especie de cancioncita de patio de parvulario con tono burlón.

Respiré hondo, preparada para mi actuación estelar, abrí la puerta, salí fuera y la cerré detrás de mí. De lo cual me arrepentí inmediatamente. Fuera hacía frío, y yo llevaba unos tejanos, una camiseta de manga corta y la bata de estar por casa. Aunque lo prefería a hacer que Robbie pasara dentro de casa y hacer de bruja loca bajo las curiosas miradas de mi madre y mi abuela desde la otra punta del pasillo.

- Hola.- le dije, sin una gota de vergüenza, le miré a los ojos y sonreí, aquel era el primer paso para que pensara que me faltaba un tornillo.

Él solo me devolvió la sonrisa y se quitó el gorro de lana azul. Pasaron unos segundos en que temí de verdad por mi integridad física y moral, me daba miedo que le diera otra vez por tirárseme encima.

- Respecto a lo de esta mañana… - comenzó, al fin.

- No puede ser,- me precipité, me precipité, lo sé- es que… es difícil de explicar pero, no puede ser, soy una bruja. Pero de las de verdad, hago magia.

Intenté sonar lo más infantil que pude, pero a mi no me salen esas cosas, solo conseguí un tono ligeramente enajenado, soñador.

- Ya lo sé. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación.

- ¿Qué?- tan seria que sonaba enfadada.

Me miró con escepticismo.

- Tu padre me lo contó un día, creo que fue cuando se nos estropeó la caldera, vino y la reparó enseguida. - asintió convencido- Sí, también me dijo que montáis en escobas y esas cosas…

- ¡Frena! – casi le grité- ¿Mi padre, te ha contado que hacemos magia,- hacía una pausa cada tres palabras para asegurarme de que me entendía- y tú, no solo te lo has creído, sino que te da igual?

Asintió algo confundido.

- De hecho me parece algo bastante interesante porque… ¿te encuentras bien?

Me había tapado los ojos con la mano. Odio cuando las cosas no ocurren como las tengo planeadas, y me desconcierta, necesitaba pensar un poco.

- ¿Rosie?- me miraba preocupado.

- Estoy bien, - dije sin moverme un milímetro- tengo que pensar… ¿qué…?- al fin me destapé los ojos y volví a mirarle- ¿Qué querías decirme esta mañana, a parte de…?- me señalé la cara con la mano, de una manera bastante torpe.

Cogió aire.

- Me gustas, Rosie, mucho.

Odiaba que pasaran estas cosas. Estuve a punto de pedirle, por favor, que me dijera algo que no fuera obvio. Maldita sea, pensé, está más encantador por momentos.

- De acuerdo. - no tenía escapatoria, me había quedado en blanco. Él me miró algo cohibido y confundido- Vale.- lo dije como si aceptara alguna especie de oferta comercial.

Y volvió a hacerlo, me besó como si no existiera el mañana.

Así que, técnicamente, estuve saliendo con un chico durante una semana… porque me quedé en blanco. Y antes de volver a Inglaterra comprendí que, aunque las mujeres establezcamos una especie de conexión sentimental, hormonal y psicológica, yo, Rosie Weasley, fui capaz de analizar objetivamente las posibilidades de una relación transcontinental y afrontar maduramente una ruptura.

Pero, por Merlín, cómo le echaba de menos.

Mary Jane: Excepto por Robbie, los personajes no son míos, son de JKRowling. Espero que os haya gustado.


	2. Crónica II

Crónica II

Crónica II

Mary Jane: gracias por los reviews. Espero que os guste.

La verdad es que lo de Robbie se me pasó relativamente rápido. Algún día alguien dirá: Rosie Weasley dijo que el amor es como el Jet-lag, el tiempo que tardas en recuperarte es exactamente el doble del que tardas en hacer el viaje de vuelta. Eso, al menos, en verano del último curso, porque el tiempo tiene cosas muy curiosas. Se tarda mucho menos de una milésima en enamorarse, pero en diecisiete años de mi vida no había sido capaz de sospechar lo más mínimo lo que el verdadero fuego, el verdadero afecto, en definitiva el amor, significaba.

Me hubiera gustado seguir en mi búsqueda de lo trascendental, eterno e infinito, pero mi próxima obligación consistía en subirme al Hogwarts Express. Desde quinto curso, reencontrarme con la gente de Hogwarts, y sobretodo con mis primos, constituía una experiencia menos divertida, y desde luego mucho más tranquila.

Mi primo mayor, James, era el centro de atención de todo evento organizado y el detonante de todo suceso enloquecido, y si le sumas que mi primo Fred trae sortilegios del negocio de su padre, gratis… a veces me preguntaba porqué Dominique era tan… como era ella. Creo que quedó trastocada al tener que compartir curso con ellos dos. No me malentendáis, se llevaban muy pero que muy bien, es solo que Dominique era la parte maquiavélica de los tres, era bastante retorcida, la que urdía planes, en principio incomprensibles para un ser humano medio. La verdad era que todo el colegio sabía perfectamente de quién hablabas si nombrabas a mis primos, y debo decir que eso me ayudaba mucho en materia social. Pero aunque más de un profesor agradecía que todos hubieran pasado bien sus últimos exámenes, había algo en el aire, un vacío, mi tío George me dijo una vez, que Hogwarts siempre necesita a alguien que haga que los pasillos vibren de vez en cuando.

En fin, digamos que, aunque ame la paz y la tranquilidad, el factor excitante de la vuelta al colegio disminuía considerablemente al faltar ellos tres.

Llegamos con el tiempo justo: llegar, despedirse y marchar. No pude contarle lo de Robbie a tía Ginny, a pesar de que me hizo prometerle que le mantendría informada después del dichoso día de la gripe.

Casi no nos habíamos dado cuenta y ya estábamos los de siempre metidos en el compartimiento. Y los de siempre son: Al, Rox (odia que la llame así, prefiere "Roxanne, nombre completo, por favor", pero adoro los diminutivos, son muy eficientes), Louis (lástima, demasiado corto), Lily, Hugo y yo. Mi hermano tiene la maldita manía de seguirnos a todas partes, y se trae a Lily para que le haga compañía, son exactamente iguales, juegan a lo mismo, practican los mismos hobbies (a excepción del esquí) e incluso leen los mismos libros y escuchan la misma música, si hubieran sido gemelos no les hubiera salido mejor.

Debo hacer una aclaración: Hasta aquel año, Louis también entraba en el sector de Lily y Hugo, pero últimamente se estaba creando un sector a parte, le había dado por pintarse las uñas de negro, adquirir ciertas ojeras de semblante enfermizo y añadir al uniforme del colegio una americana de piel que conozco porque Dominique la llevaba, y tío Bill me dijo que había sido suya, así que, a parte del repelús que me dan las uñas y que me esté comenzando a preocupar por su salud, él sigue portándose normal.

Antes de que saliera el tren, miré por la ventana y me despedí de mis padres y mis tíos con la mano. Miré a tío Harry y le dije "hasta luego" gesticulando bastante para que me leyera los labios, él me guiñó un ojo. Entonces recuperé las ganas de volver a Hogwarts, seguramente sería el último año y debía disfrutarlo, en realidad no tenía porqué ser así, si terminaba el curso y decidía volver a Hogwarts como profesora no lo tendría muy difícil, un amigo de mis padres trabaja en Hogwarts. Y el profesor Lupin, claro. Aunque Al sea incapaz de llamarle "profesor".

A la hora y media me comenzó a extrañar que Rox no hubiera recibido su visita habitual por parte del prefecto de Slytherin. De hecho esperaba que apareciera porque no recordaba dónde era la reunión de prefectos, al año anterior habían tenido un problemas con el compartimiento que tenían reservado, alguien se metió y hechizó la puerta des de dentro y no podía salir o algo por el estilo, así que tuvieron que cambiarla. Pero no tardó en llegar. Alguien se asomó por el cristal de la puerta, era un chico rubio oscuro, muy alto y pálido, sin lugar a duda, era él. Me giré para ver la cara de Rox, ella ni se había enterado de que él nos saludaba desde el cristal, le di un codazo y señalé la puerta, dio un salto hacia ella como si acabaran de pincharle el trasero.

-¡Scorpius! –gritó.

El chico intentó abrir la puerta, Rox la abrió de un tirón y abrazó al chico ante la atenta mirada escéptica del compartimiento y la curiosidad del pasillo entero.

- Pasa Shakespeare, pasa. – dijo Albus, poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndose a ayudarlo con el baúl.

Sí, habéis leído bien, Al llama "Shakespeare" al mejor amigo de Rox, pero es explicable. Debo decir que a mí me parece un mote estúpido, largo y poco eficiente, exactamente igual que su nombre original.

En cuanto el baúl estuvo dentro y la puerta estuvo cerrada, Rox comenzó a decirle no se qué de unos bocetos, emocionadísima y él sacó un bloc y le explicó algo sobre unos cuentos cortos, todo a un ritmo de vértigo y en tono agudo de nerviosismo, todo lo agudo a lo que Scorpius llega, teniendo en cuenta que tiene una voz bastante… masculina. Solo les faltaba ponerse a dar saltitos por el compartimiento, pero teniendo en cuenta que éramos siete, no tuvieron espacio, pero lo hubieran hecho, no sería la primera vez, os lo aseguro.

- Da Vinci y Tolkien pueden sentarse… -les animó Al.

Así que Scorpius comenzó la ronda de saludos, dándole la mano a Al bastante efusivo y sorprendiéndome con un beso en la mejilla, para terminar sentándose en el suelo.

Jugamos a cartas hasta que me di cuenta de la hora que era y Scorpius y yo tuvimos que cambiarnos corriendo para la reunión de prefectos. Reunión que, por cierto, yo me tomaba muy en serio, mucho más que él. Creo que le tenía manía porque odio los nombres sin diminutivo, y la alternativa planteada por Albus: Shakespeare, no era precisamente un diminutivo, así que lo único que me quedaba era llamarle Scorp, o Malfoy y no había ni suficiente confianza ni formalidad, o bien, inventarme un nuevo mote, y Dios sabe que no tenía tanta inventiva.

Como siempre, nos preguntamos mutuamente por el verano, los dos dijimos que "bien, gracias", nos sonreímos y él siguió tomándoselo todo a broma y yo seguí haciéndole caso de vez en cuando. Alguna vez había querido preguntarle por sus cosas, me refiero a lo que escribía, sí, Scorpius Malfoy escribía, de ahí su amistad con Roxanne. Al principio de nuestra formación en Hogwarts a alguien se le ocurrió que era buena idea presentarnos, quiero decir, meter a Scorpius en nuestro compartimiento y atrancar la puerta. No fue nada cómodo, porque todos sabíamos que tanto las batallitas contadas por nuestros padres como la historia oficial de la Segunda Guerra demostraban que no éramos genéticamente compatibles. Para entonces simplemente charlamos del tiempo la hora que quedaba de camino a Hogwarts i no volvimos a saber de él, pero hacia quinto o sexto, cuando Roxanne comenzaba a adquirir ese aire de artista bohemia que la caracteriza, Albus hizo un gran descubrimiento: Scorpius Malfoy se dedicaba a escribir en sus ratos libres y en lo que no eran ratos libres. Aquello lo cambió todo, Rox encontró una especie de simbiosis con él. Así que la artista excéntrica, un buen día sin venir a cuento, se sentó a su lado en los terrenos y le preguntó qué escribía. No esperaréis que de buenas a primeras el pobre chico le recitara su libro de poemas y le regalara una novela firmada, como al primer intento el chico pareció bastante cerrado, ella recurrió a su táctica particular: se sentó a su lado a dibujar. Ya no había quien les separara. El escritor inspiraba a la artista y la artista inspiraba al escritor. Cada vez que aparecía el tema en casa, Rox dice que son como… hermanos, pero tío George siempre le lanzaba una mirada seria, supongo que no le hace mucha gracia, pero aún así no era mal chico y yo creo que en realidad sí tienen algo más que ser admiradores mutuos.

Al menos, eso creía yo. Llegamos a Hogsmeade, al fin, y me tocaba asegurarme de que a los alumnos de primero no se les ocurriera quedarse por allí o irse con los mayores, acompañarlos hasta las barcas, etcétera. Un trabajo realmente aburrido, pero factible, hacerme responsable de los alumnos de primero durante un rato, no parecía muy complicado. Cuando ya me iba a llevar a casi cuarenta niños, emocionadísimos hacia el lago, Scorpius me agarró del hombro y me hizo girarme bruscamente.

- Rosie, ¿estás loca? – dijo, yo le reñí con la mirada- ¿Piensas llevarlos al lago sola?- asentí- y ¿luego piensas volver a Hogwarts, sola?

Soy una persona exageradamente planificadora, y me molesta no saber qué haré en el margen de, al menos, las próximas doce horas, pero debo admitir que no había pensado en eso.

Así que puso un poco de orden, sí, lo consiguió, consiguió que los alumnos de primero guardaran silencio absoluto gritándoles: "¡Al próximo que hable le tiro al lago con el calamar gigante!" La verdad es que era comprensible que todos los niños de primero le miraran aterrados, lo dijo en un tono muy serio, de director de colegio. Le miré extrañada, desaprobando su método, porque prácticamente se estaba burlando de los niños. Caminamos en total silencio hacia el lago, él con su sonrisa y yo mirando al suelo.

Subieron a las barcas sin ningún problema, sin gritos, sin accidentes, sin peleas. Y nos quedamos solos. Maldita sea, se le había dado fantásticamente bien controlar a los críos de primero, y de algún modo, mi subconsciente se lo tomó como un ataque a mi ego, perdí unos puntos de autoestima que no tardé en recuperar…

- Te ha sentado bien el verano, estás más morena. – dijo, sin mirarme.

Primero pensé "es moreno de esquí, tengo la marca de las gafas de esquiar, idiota", a la gente le gusta resaltar mi palidez, debe de tener algo de gracioso, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que me paso la mitad del día con Rox, y ella es, por lo natural, morena, mucho.

Pero decidí tomármelo como una disculpa, así que le miré con una sonrisa en los labios, di media vuelta, sin esperar que me siguiera ni hacer ningún gesto para que lo hiciera, y comencé a caminar en dirección al castillo. Caminaba a mi lado, estuvimos unos preciosos minutos en silencio.

- El último año… ¿eh?

"¿Eh?" pensé, "la gente que termina las frases con cualquier tipo de partícula asemántica debe de tener alguna especie de carencia afectiva o falta de intelecto irreversible". La verdad es que estaba bastante molesta porque sabía que podía haber ido con los alumnos sola, y pensaba no haber necesitado su ayuda en ningún momento, la autosuficiencia era una idea que me urgía remarcar.

- Sí. – contesté.

Y volvió a hacerse aquel silencio sepulcral que cortábamos con los pasos en el césped… hasta que se paró en seco. Yo no lo hice.

- Puedes hablarme, ¿sabes?

- Sí, lo sé. – dije, parándome unos metros más allá, con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión bastante seria, pero sin dejar de parecer cordial- Es que… estoy cansada, tengo hambre y, por consiguiente, ganas de llegar al colegio.

Avanzó lentamente hasta mí, con el entrecejo fruncido, lo que hubiera dado por saber lo que pensaba en aquel momento, me miraba a los ojos, serio, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a ponerse a reír o a irse corriendo o algo…

- Roxie tenía razón.- dijo simplemente, con un hilo de voz suave.

Luego solo sonrió enseñándome sus dientes blancos y perfectamente colocados, y siguió caminando hacia las puertas del colegio. Por cierto, sí, lo de los dientes ha sido un punto claro a su favor.

- ¿Roxie?- no me hizo el más mínimo caso- ¿Cómo que Roxie?

Le puse la mano en el brazo mientras seguíamos andando, ahora a paso un poco más rápido, y no debería repetir que él es lo suficientemente alto como para sacarme bastante ventaja.

- No le des vueltas, no vale la pena, Rose.

- No, no, espera. – y encima le daba por llamarme "Rose"- El diminutivo de Roxanne no es Roxie. – dije, tajantemente- Es Rox.

Soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Porqué lo digas tú?

Las puertas de los terrenos estaban abiertas, por suerte, porque no sé si hubiera soportado que alguien me viera discutir por un diminutivo con él. Comenzamos a pasar a través de los terrenos al mismo ritmo insoportable.

- No, en serio, Rosie es el diminutivo de Rose, pero Roxanne…

Él frenó en seco.

- Rose,- levanté el dedo índice y abrí la boca para decir algo- quiero decir, Rosie, no tiene importancia.- dijo lentamente.

Le miré como si no le entendiera.

- Al fin.- dije, y me giré hacia las puertas del colegio, porque realmente no sabía qué contestarle.

Llamamos, y mientras nos abrían, bajé la cabeza y le miré de reojo. Estaba molesto, bufó, se rascó la cabeza, miraba las puertas distraído. Iba despeinado, parecía que se mordía las uñas y además, llevaba la túnica descolocada, aunque estaba perfectamente planchada, le colgaba solo sobre uno de los hombros. Pero pensé que detrás de esos labios fruncidos había unos dientes perfectos.

Entramos en el gran comedor, cada uno se fue a la mesa de su casa, él a Slytherin y yo a Gryffindor. Gracias a alguien de allá arriba, no fuimos el centro de atención, porque todos estaban pendientes de la aparición de el famoso "Harry Potter", al que la directora acababa de presentar, como cada año, para que hiciera el discurso de bienvenida al colegio. En resumen, que tío Harry tenía alguna especie de salvoconducto para meterse en Hogwarts sin pasar el viaje que teníamos que pasar nosotros, venía, daba el discurso, cenaba y volvía a casa.

- Si te llegas a perder el discurso de mi padre te hubiera tirado de la torre de astronomía.- dijo Albus por lo bajo.

Yo le chisté y le obligué a que me hiciera un sitio. Tío Harry estuvo fantástico, como cada año, y me volvió a guiñar el ojo desde la mesa de profesores cuando comenzó el banquete.

Conozco a mi primo Al como si fuera mi hermano. Y me di cuenta enseguida de que algo le pasaba, estaba nervioso, tenía ese brillo en los ojos que solo tenía cuando sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estar por encima de las circunstancias.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le dije con tono molesto.

- Nada.

Y como si le enfocara con una cámara de fotos, Albus se desenfocó y pude ver detrás de él la causa de ese tic en su pierna. En diagonal a él, al otro lado de la mesa, había una chica, de un rubio cobrizo, y los ojos de un azul muy claro. Me extrañó, porque parecía tener nuestra edad, pero no la había visto antes.

- Ya… -le espeté, irónica a Albus.

Me incliné y le hice una señal a Roxanne.

- ¿Quién es?- le pregunté señalando a la chica con la cabeza.

- Cecilia… no me acuerdo del apellido, es nueva.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿en sexto?

- No, en séptimo.- dijo, y se encogió de hombros.

Estaba realmente cansada, al llegar a mi habitación, a mi cama con dosel… no podía hacer más que pensar en el trabajo que se me venía encima: último curso, me agobié por un momento, pero no me di cuenta porque caí en la cuenta de algo.

- ¿Rox? – dije entre el dosel de la cama, a mi prima, en la cama de al lado.

- ¿Sí?- dijo una voz adormilada.

- ¿Qué le has dicho a Scorpius de mí? – no me gustaba hacer esta clase de preguntas, denotaban cierta curiosidad insana.

- Rosie, hablo con Scorpius de muchas cosas, de ti… - hizo una pausa- también, de hecho bastante, pero no pretenderás que me acuerde de todo…

Típico de ella. A veces no sabía si lo hacía por eludir el tema o era realmente tan despistada.

Fin del capítulo

Mary Jane: Los reviews me ayudan, aunque solo sea una frasecita… ¡¡please!!


	3. Crónica III

La crónicas organizadas de Rosie Weasley

Crónica III

Mary Jane: Lo sé, he tardado y no, no puedo subir todavía nada de Lily, lo siento. Pero os regalo un capítulo bastante divertido de Rose. Disfrutadlo.

Así que comencé el curso algo insegura, las clases del primer día fueron un pequeño desastre, porque comenzaba a sentirme tan estresada que no fui capaz de tomar una línea de apuntes sin bufar cada dos palabras o deshacerme la coleta y volvérmela a hacer. Rox solía reírse de mí cuando hacía eso, luego dibujaba una Rosie en miniatura intentando lidiar con una coleta gigante o una versión de mí que se deshacía en sudor mientras tomaba apuntes. Siempre lograba relajarme y en algún caso se había ganado una detención, y no le había importado lo más mínimo.

Gracias a quién organizó el horario, al día siguiente, a primera hora, había clase con el profesor Lupin, cosa de la que me alegré muchísimo. No pude pensar en otra cosa en todo el día. Me apetecía una barbaridad verle, aunque le había visto de reojo en la mesa de los profesores, no era lo mismo verle en clase.

Albus también sentía curiosidad por qué estudiaríamos en transformaciones aquel año, se le daba más o menos bien, y Roxanne… Rox tenía al profesor Lupin realmente desquiciado. Había aprobado por poco y él se había jugado su imagen ante el claustro de profesores por aprobarla, algunos decían que lo había hecho por la relación que hay entre él y nuestra familia. Pero es comprensible, al fin y al cabo, es como si fuera mi primo, para Albus todo un hermano, claro está.

- Buenos días Profesor Lupin.- le sonreí complaciente, era la primera persona que llegaba a la clase, junto a Albus. Rox se había quedado un rato más en el pasillo charlando con Scorpius.

Yo seguía convencida de que en realidad nos habían convencido para ir tirando y poder besarse sin que nadie les observara.

- Buenos días Rosie. Hola Al. – se puso en pie y nos abrazó a los dos. Solía hacer esas cosas cuando no había más alumnos y podía tratarnos como si estuviéramos en una de esas comidas familiares.

Nos sentamos en segunda fila, como siempre, para no alimentar más la fama de "enchufados" que nos habíamos ganado.

- Y, ¿esas pecas en la nariz?- preguntó Al mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido mientras el Profesor Lupin volvía a su lugar detrás del escritorio.

- ¡Oh!- se llevó una mano a la nariz como si quisiera tocarse las pecas- he estado algo estresado últimamente.

- Recuerdos de mis padres.- dijo Al, los recuerdos son una de esas cosas que no sabes cuándo dar.

- Y de los míos, Profesor. – dije- Me pidieron que te dijera que si necesitas algo para la mudanza, que se lo pidas.

- Lo sé.- dijo con una sonrisa irónica que en realidad significaba algo así como "dime algo que no sepa"- Y, Rosie, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me llames Ted?

He aquí mi faceta traviesa, me encantaba saber que le molestaba que le llamara "Profesor Lupin".

- Llámala Rose, se pone taquicárdica.- dijo Scorpius desde la puerta.

En cuanto Rox y Scorpius entraron, comenzó a entrar todo el mundo y perdimos de cierto modo el clima de confianza, a excepción, claro, del guiño que le dedicó Lupin a Rox.

Tedd Lupin no era un profesor de transformaciones cualquiera. Ted Lupin molaba. Y se me llenaba la boca de orgullo al decirlo. Tenía un look bastante divertido y descuidadamente guay. Por lo general odio la anarquía, pero en lo que a Tedd Lupin se refiere, su estilo y el caos eran indisociables. Su pelo, por ejemplo, era una masa indefinida de rizos y mechones lacios en algún termino imposible entre el castaño y el azul turquesa. Y en las fiestas, cuando se le veía muy contento solía transformarse en un tono azul eléctrico. La mitad de la clase del género femenino lo tenía como su amor platónico. Y aunque desde mi punto de vista, que le conocía desde muy pequeña e incluso le había visto jugar semi-desnudo en el jardín, el pobre chico no tenía nada, los suspiros enamoradizos eran el pan de cada día de las clases de transformaciones. Pero la directora del colegio debía de verlo como un aliciente para estar atenta a clase porque jamás pareció llevarse una bronca. Era especial, eso no podía negarlo, solía llevar unos jerséis a rombos de colores que le sentaban fantásticamente pero le hacían parecer la carátula de una película en blanco y negro coloreada. Victorie, mi prima, con la que Ted estaba en trámites de mudarse, estaba muy orgullosa de haberle hecho cambiar los pantalones de raya por una colección de buenos tejanos, aunque jamás consiguió que cambiara sus gabardinas beige y el maletín que era de su padre, y mantenía unas letras doradas "R. J. Lupin". Le habían dado el puesto un par de años después de que Victorie terminara el colegio, tío Harry y papá se pasaron un mes hablando de lo buen profesor que había sido el padre de Ted, entre eso, que era su primer empleo fijo, y que suele ponerse de los nervios, como yo, por cualquier cosa, se pasó agosto entero pecoso y con los ojos de un azul casi translúcido, y sus ojos, cuando está tranquilo, son de un color entre el marrón y el color de las ciruelas.

La clase fue absolutamente magistral. Como todas las de Lupin. A excepción de un par de "Rose" que estaban de más, es lo que tiene conocer al profesor, no puedes soltarle un "¡para!" histérico, aunque quisieras y supieras que no te plantaría una detención.

La tarde todavía era larga y adquirimos el hábito de pasar el último rato antes de que se hiciera de noche en los terrenos del colegio. Rox sacaba un cuaderno de bocetos y hacía verdaderas maravillas, mientras Albus y yo jugábamos al snap explosivo y yo repetía cada dos minutos que tal vez deberíamos estar en la sala común comenzando a estudiar. Algún día se añadió Scorpius y la tal Cecilia. Cecilia iba, obviamente porque había notado, tanto como yo, las miradas de Albus en su nuca cada diez minutos de clase. Pero no se atrevían a decirse realmente nada sustancial. Para entonces, yo no sabía que Cecilia Banks era la hija de un embajador inglés que acababa de pre-jubilarse, y que había pasado media vida de aquí para allá, por lo que había terminado en Hogwarts solo para hacer el último curso. Por suerte, como el Snap explosivo me tenía algo aburrida y en realidad lo que yo quería era ir a la sala común a comenzar a hacer un par de redacciones, el miércoles de la segunda semana de curso le invité a que me substituyera en la partida mientras iba al baño. Albus me miró como si le acabara de decir que iba a tirarme de la torre de astronomía.

Me puse en pié, les sonreí a ambos, especialmente a Al y me marché hacia el castillo. Antes de subir por las escaleras les miré, al otro lado del lago, sentados en el césped, era una imagen reconfortante: mi primo Al, repartiendo las cartas nervioso, Cecilia sonriéndole un poco roja, Scorpius mirando al infinito en busca de inspiración y Rox, en un acto de obvio amor incondicional a su alma gemela, le dibujaba un retrato a carboncillo. No, Rox no estaba pintando, Rox se había puesto en pie y venía hacia mí con todos sus trastos. Me había estropeado mi obra maestra.

- ¿No te irás a estudiar?- me preguntó, yo me encogí de hombros- ¡Por favor, Rosie! No tenemos nada que estudiar todavía. Na-da. – remarcó una de las palabras que más odiaba en el mundo y me cogió de la mano.

Para mi sorpresa, no me llevó hacia los terrenos otra vez, sino que me arrastró hasta la sala común de Gryffindor sin decir una palabra.

- Tengo que enseñarte algo. – me regaló una sonrisa maliciosa que yo ya conocía bastante bien.

Acabábamos de dejar sus lápices y potingues en la habitación y yo odiaba no saber hacia dónde me llevaba con tanto ímpetu. Rox no solía hacer esas cosas a no ser que tuvieran que ver con grandes acontecimientos inspiradores, pero solía ser a su querido Scorpius a quién tiraba del brazo, y no a mí.

- Ese, es Ferdinand Precker.- dijo señalando a la fuente del patio central.

- No, Rox, eso es una fuente.

Chasqueó la lengua y tiró de mí, por enésima vez, para que la columna me descubriera al que, según ella, iba a ser el amor de mi vida.

- Te quiere, Rosie. – me miró fijamente y asintió convencida.

En momentos como aquél, a los que ya debería haber estado acostumbrada, las opciones eran pocas, en primer lugar podía haberle seguido el rollo de artista frustrada necesitada de nuevas experiencias (ajenas) en desesperada búsqueda de la inspiración, o también podía haber salido corriendo.

- Disculpa que discrepe, Rox pero… - era como manejar una bomba a punto de explotar, debía ser cuidadosa y hablar con suavidad.

- Es solo que todavía no lo sabe.- me interrumpió.

Consideraba seriamente salir corriendo, cuando me hizo acercarme más a la columna y observarle escondida como hacían las chicas de primero con mi primo James.

No era mucho más alto que yo, tenía el pelo rizado, de un castaño oscuro, la nariz un poco ancha y parecía tan o más pálido que yo. Estaba sentado en el borde de la fuente, leyendo, solo.

- Sería de gran ayuda, si me dijeras cómo has sacado la conclusión de que ese chico me quiere. – aunque yo había pasado a observarle como si hubiera vuelto a primero y ya había decidido que lo que Rox acababa de decir tenía que ser cierto, porque un hombre leyendo, solo, es sexy.

Así que Rox y yo decidimos establecer un plan infalible para que el chico se nos acercara. Y pronto entendimos que calificarlo de "infalible" era ser más que optimistas.

Rox había apuntado en su block de notas las horas exactas en que podríamos encontrar a Ferdinand leyendo junto a la fuente, lo sé, es un poco obsesivo, pero Rox apuntaba esta clase de cosas en su block, no es culpa mía, yo apuntaba cosas importantes como los diminutivos que no recordaba. Así que cada tarde, de cinco a siete Rox y yo nos sentábamos en un banco estratégico, dónde pudiera vernos, pero no pareciera premeditado y Rox dibujaba mientras yo leía y le lanzaba miradas "ocasionales". Como era de esperar, no funcionó para absolutamente nada, más que para saber qué clase de libros leía Ferdinand, al que en poco tiempo pasamos a llamar "Señor F", en honor al Edward Ferrarce de Sentido y Sensibilidad.

Así que empecé a caer en una especie de remolino imparable, cuanto más le observaba más especiales me parecían cada una de sus facciones y más encantadores me parecían sus gestos y más guapo estaba. Leía títulos como "Memorias de una Veela" o a Schakespeare. Por Merlín, ¡Shakespeare! Y no, no quiero decir que leía las obras de Scorpius, quiero decir que leía Otello o Hamlet, como si estuviera leyendo un cómic.

En poco tiempo comenzó a darse cuenta de que le espiábamos. Tal vez fue porque mis miradas se volvieron cada vez más insistentes, o a lo mejor era porque Rox canturreaba canciones como "Un caldero lleno de caliente y fuerte amor" cada vez que aparecía.

Terminé avergonzándome de ello, pero me gustaba comportarme como la adolescente que era y hacer cosas como imaginar su apellido tras mi nombre. Rose Precker. Señora de Ferdinand Precker.

En fin, me convencí a mí misma de que estas cosas solían ocurrir de que la gente se enamoraba a primera vista y de que en algún momento nos cruzaríamos en un pasillo o intercambiaríamos miradas en los terrenos o simplemente se acercaría a mí, me pediría una cita y otra y otra hasta que una yo y un él con unos años más nos comprometeríamos y él me pediría que fuese la madre de sus hijos, y yo le contestaría con un sí y tendríamos un montón de pequeños Ferdinands y Rosies que leerían a Shakespeare e interpretarían sus obras con un gran talento heredado de ambos en el jardín trasero de nuestra casa de campo.

No hace falta decir que también había una parte de mí excesivamente imaginativa.

Fin del capítulo

Mary Jane: Gracias. (Y por favor si tenéis alguna idea …¡Review!)


	4. Crónica IV

Crónica IV

Mary Jane: Lo sé, no es gran cosa, pero es un capítulo más, y es el capítulo anterior a una gran sorpresa… muajajajajaja…. (eso era una risa maléfica). Disfrutad. Ah, por cierto, este capítulo va dedicado a Jan, mi fan incondicional. ¡¡Muaks!!

Enseguida obligué a Rox a centrarse y comenzar a avanzar en lo que a los deberes se refiere. Sí, lo sé, lo normal a estas edades es que a la mínima, tu mente se dispersa y se concentra una sola persona, en el amor incondicional, el atontamiento en definitiva, te haga desconcentrarte, y volverte de lo más inútil en lo que a estudios se refiere. Pero no, yo no era así, nadie iba a privarme de lo que se me daba mejor, y cuando las notas salieran y él pudiera comprobar que era no solo atenta sino una alumna excelente se enamoraría de mí incondicionalmente. Mis fantasías incluso hacían pareados.

Hasta que hicimos un gran progreso. Conseguí hacer aparecer una mesa en mitad de uno de los corredores des de dónde teníamos unas vistas extraordinarias del hombre de mi vida y utilizamos el sitio como estudio, al menos podríamos hacerlo hasta que comenzara a hacer frío.

Mi vida amorosa siempre había sido una sucesión de cortos encuentros o, como solía llamarlos, tiras cómicas. Y estaba bastante harta. Siempre llega un punto, en tu vida semi-adolescente en que llegas a la conclusión de que o te das prisa o terminarás sola. Es una especie de necesidad patológica, los altibajos de la adolescencia siguen persiguiéndote cuando ves a las típicas parejas besándose en los terrenos del colegio. Te duele, te alegras por ellos, pero la fastidiosa envidia te corroe por dentro.

Así que allí estaba yo, observando a cada descanso al hombre de mi vida, o eso creía yo, y olvidándome de mis deberes. Olvidándome de todo. Aunque seguía engañándome a mí misma y pensando que mis notas le harían enamorarse perdidamente de mí.

Cada día me parecía más atractivo, me di cuenta de que comenzaba a llamarle "el hombre de mi vida" con demasiada frecuencia, y no me importaba, Rox soltaba una carcajada cada vez que lo hacía. Y lo mejor de todo era que todavía no había intercambiado una sola palabra con él.

Necesitábamos un cebo. Así que comencé a sacar libros de lectura de la biblioteca con una frecuencia increíble, y una parte de mí me recordaba cada diez minutos que aquello no solo no era sano, sino que me estaba corroyendo por dentro y me convertía en una mala persona, alguien en quien no se puede confiar: me estaba enamorando.

No tardé en aprender lo cruel que puede llegar a ser la vida en cuanto a lo que a enamorarse se refiere.

Observar a un chico es todo un arte. Aunque nunca me haya gustado presumir de ello, se me da tremendamente bien. Mi teoría es que hay algún ascendiente genético que nos conecta a una parte instintiva, animal y que nos hace, a unas cuantas privilegiadas, observadoras profesionales. Es casi como cazar, pero a nivel 0 de fuerza bruta. Le ves entrar en la sala, y mantienes la mirada fija en algún punto del horizonte o en algún lugar cerca de ti, pero les sigues instintivamente hasta que el objetivo se queda relativamente quieto. Entonces, y solo entonces, le miras descaradamente. Si hay suerte, o no, según se mire, mientras examinas instantáneamente el todo que conforma y pasas a detalles característicos (cuánto debe de haber pasado desde el último afeitado, el color de los zapatos, la forma y el color de los ojos…) tu mirada se cruza con la suya y recurres a la estratagema de desviar la mirada, en este momento, dependiendo de la expresión de él, te interesa más o menos seguir disimulando. Si eso ocurre, sopesas los pros y los contras con una naturalidad más que eficiente y racional, instintiva y casi artística. A mis diecisiete años estaba convencida de que aquello se trataba de un arte milenario, y de que era el único talento que había heredado, directamente de mi tía Ginny. Sin embargo, según iban avanzando las semanas, y seguía teniendo poca colaboración de parte del hombre de mi vida, mis miradas se volvían más descaradas.

- Bravo.- llegó a decirme Rox, por encima de un libro de ilustraciones de herbología.

- ¿Qué?- parpadeé un par de veces y me giré hacia ella con una sonrisa.

- Le acabas de decir que le odias pero que le querrías ver desnudo en una sola mirada.

Reí. Al menos alguien se daba cuenta de mi gran don de vez en cuando.

- No seas ordinaria.- le espeté.

- No lo soy, de verdad. – le echó una mirada a él pero se inclinó sobre la mesa mirándome con aire confidencial – si después de eso no ha venido aquí y te ha arrastrado a su dormitorio es que no sé nada de chicos.

- Y no sabes nada de chicos.- afirmé convencida, porque yo siempre tenía que tener la última palabra.

- Te recuerdo que yo sí tengo un mejor amigo. – dijo resaltando la o final.

Reí.

- No, Rox, tú estás secretamente comprometida con Scorpius.

Creo que no había visto reír tanto a Rox hasta entonces.

A pesar de momentos como aquellos mi vida se vertió en las dos únicas cosas que me hacían despertar cada mañana: Sacar buenas notas y observar a Ferdinand. Pero, como ya he dicho, la segunda se comía a la primera con sirope de caramelo cada mañana.

Digamos que estaba escasa de ideas, incluso en clase de transformaciones me puse a garabatear "Frerdinand & Rosie" una y otra vez en la parte interior de la tapa de mi cuaderno, incluso cuando Ted paseaba por la clase…

- ¿Sabe cuál es el diminutivo de Ferdinand, señorita Weasley? – el profesor Lupin siempre es tan elocuente.

Sí, lo dijo en clase, delante de toda la bendita casa de Gryffindor. Pero a mí me dio tan igual… seguía en mi mundo y en cuanto volvió a sentarse en su escritorio y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas, entendí que nadie se había enterado de nada y que él realmente estaba más concentrado en darse cuenta de que su pequeña Rosie podía estar enamorada y creciendo por centésimas de segundo.

Pero no creía que hubiera ningún diminutivo para Ferdinand. Y en cuanto terminó la tercera o cuarta clase de transformaciones del curso, me hice un té, me senté en la sala común y me concentré en encontrar un buen diminutivo para el nombre del hombre de mi vida. Pero no apareció, en todo mi repertorio de diminutivos no se me ocurrió nada. Fer, Ferdy, Ferdinie…. Nada. Todo sonaba cursi o artificial.

Me volví monotemática, y seguía sin haber intercambiado una sola palabra con él, jamás, y comenzaba a darme mucha rabia que él no se dignara a acercarse a saludarme después de semanas de vernos cada día a la misma hora en el mismo lugar.

Hasta que llegó el monstruo. Se puede decir que no solo no era una gran amante de los animales sino que ciertas especies me daban auténtico terror. Aunque ahora entiendo que era algo irracional, y que contradecía a la propia naturaleza del género femenino, para aquel entonces me daban auténtico pánico los perros, pero no solo los perros enormes y negros y… en fin, los perros que suelen dar miedo a la gente, no.

A mí me daban miedo incluso los cachorros. Pero esto no debería extrañarte, ya te avisé de que ni mi vida ni yo misma somos nada convencional.

Mi madre tenía un gato, estaba ahí desde que yo puedo recordar, pero gracias a que alguien de allí arriba me quiere mucho, el gato era suficientemente inteligente como para no entrar en mi cuarto, nunca, lo tenía prohibido, pero los perros… Me producían una sensación de rechazo indescriptible. Y cuando llegó el monstruo, mis más terribles miedos se hicieron realidad.

Qué miedo me daba el monstruo, y qué ridícula parecía en su presencia. Lo que ocurrió fue, que mientras hacía una de mis sesiones de observación, (Ferdinand estaba sentado en el bordillo de la fuente, en el centro del patio, con su cara de concentración, el cejo fruncido, el sol sobre su pálido rostro que hacía que su pelo castaño brillara con algo especial…) estaba profundamente concentrado en él. Pero llegó la Bestia. La oí de lejos, y di un salto en la silla, inmediatamente se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Había sido solo un ladrido agudo, pero como estaba acostumbrada a que aquellas cosas me pasaran a mí y solo a mí, preferí no darle importancia, solo esperaba que aquel ladrido, viniera de dónde viniera, no se me acercara.

Creo que lo que ocurrió a continuación fue uno de los peores sustos de mi vida. El ladrido, agudo y aterrador, surgió de justo debajo de mi silla. Entonces todo ocurrió tan deprisa que me mareé y no sé cómo no me desmayé.

Sentí que algo peludo me rozaba el tobillo, salté de la silla a metro y medio de la mesa, como mínimo, y grité como si gritar más alto que el ladrido lo fuera a hacer desaparecer. Mientras yo me preocupaba de que nada peludo y ladrador se acercara a mis piernas, alguien vino corriendo desde el otro extremo del pasillo, y Rox comenzó a reír, tanto que casi pierde el equilibrio y se cae de la silla a pesar de estar con las piernas cruzadas sobre ella.

Uno de los que había venido por el pasillo se había metido bajo mi silla y solo pude ver la parte de atrás de su túnica. El otro era Shakespeare, que me miraba con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa contagiada por la risa de Rox, que seguía desternillándose descaradamente.

- ¿Qué es eso? – dije yo, absolutamente aterrada con la mirada clavada en el que se escondía bajo mi silla.

- Bestia.- dijo Scorpius todavía sonriente.

- Bestia. - dijo la voz bajo mi silla.

- ¡Bestia!- dijo Rox con voz chillona.

- ¿Bes…?- pero no me dio tiempo a seguirles el juego y descubrir con cuántos tonos de voz se puede pronunciar la palabra "Bestia", aunque el de terror absoluto me estaba quedando muy bien.

De debajo de mi silla salió mi primo Louis, con el pelo rubio y lacio totalmente despeinado y con Bestia en los brazos. Bestia, era un cachorro de dóberman que no dejaba de mover el rabo y de mirar a Louis con expresión de adoración total.

- Me lo ha regalado mi mamá. – sonrió él con tono infantil.

La risa de Rox se acentuó todavía más, si cabía, y los otros dos no pudieron evitar unírsele mientras el monstruo en brazos de Louis no dejaba de mover el rabo con aquel ímpetu irracional, y con la mirada cristalina clavada en su dueño.

Debería hacer una pausa para explicar mi miedo ilógico. No, no tenía ninguna clase de trauma, no, no me había mordido un Pit-Bull cuando a penas tenía 6 años, no me había atacado un chiwawa portador de la rabia. Era simplemente que los perros son aleatorios e imprevisibles. Y, para nada, me parecían graciosos ni adorables.

Pero Rox, Scorpius y Luos no se reían del susto que acababa de darme, se reían porque conocían mi medo irracional y habían sido testigos de algún que otro de mis episodios de terror. Sabían lo que aquello significaba para mí, era vital mantenerme lejos de aquella cosa nerviosa, oscura y espontánea. Ahora soy consciente de que la situación era absolutamente ridícula.

-Es un buen nombre, ¿no?... Bestia. – dijo Louis, correspondiendo a la expresión de adoración del monstruo y como si fuera a escribir el nombre en letras de neón. La acarició y la perra cerró los ojos.

Rox se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos y yo seguía absolutamente congelada.

- Ven a acariciarla, Rose… - dijo Scorpius en un ataque de lucidez.

- No.- respondí de inmediato.

Y el cachorro se giró hacia mí, volvió a mover el rabo desesperadamente y me ladró un par de veces.

- ¡Le gustas! – exclamó el dueño del monstruo, manteniéndola contra su pecho y acariciándola otra vez.

Rox volvió a reírse sola.

- Pero si es pequeñita.- dijo Scorpius suplicante.

Pero aquellos ojos cristalinos me miraban fijamente.

-Pero… - dudé un momento- se hará grande y tendrá colmillos y esas cosas…

- ¡Eso espero!- Louis parecía realmente emocionado.

Y allí se quedaron los tres, mirándome como diciendo "¿no es la cosa más bonita que has visto nunca?".

- Ni hablar. Mantén eso,- señalé al cachorro procurando que mis dedos no se le acercaran mucho- lejos de mí. ¿entendido?

Pero aquellos ojos implorantes y cristalinos me seguían mirando fijamente, el cachorro simplemente movió el rabo y ladró. Un ladrido… agudo, y … aterrador.

Fin del Capítulo

Mary Jane: Espero que os haya gustado. Besos, dejad muchos reviews y cuidaros. ¡¡Feliz año!!


End file.
